Jim and Pam in the stall after the Dundies
by switchfood
Summary: Jim and Pam finally get together after the dundies. Season 2. Adult content!


Takes place after The Dundies season 2 episode 1.

Jim smiled sitting in his seat. He probably looked ridiculous. Here he was, 9 PM on a weeknight, sitting down by himself at a table in Chili's while his boss danced around in front of the restaurant. He should be hating this. But he was grinning ear to ear.

Pam had kissed him. She was off in the bathroom now, bounded away after cheering for Kevin's last dundie, and as the alcohol was running through her body she realized she needed to pee. But it didn't matter, because Roy wasn't here, and he was, and she had _kissed_ him which means she must like him, and because of that Jim couldn't stop smiling.

His thoughts were jolted awake by the sound of arguing. Jim looked up to see his boss, microphone in hand, fighting with the managers at Chili's about making offensive jokes over the PA system. Eventually Michael gave up and handed over the microphone to the chili's people, who promptly announced that The Dundies were over and it was time to go home.

Jim finished his drink. He tipped it upside down and the rest of his beer came out, finishing the glass. He set it down on the table and stood up. Wobbley. He wasn't drunk, but he definitely wasn't sober. Jim put on his coat and took off towards the bathroom as everyone started to leave. He needed to get Pam.

He knocked on the door. "Pam? You in there?"

No answer. Jim knocked again.

"Pam?"

Nothing. He creaked open the door a little bit.

"Hey Pam, we gotta go, Michael got us kicked out.."

With no response still Jim took a nervous look down the hall. No one was coming. He quickly slipped himself through the door.

The women's bathroom was similar to a men's. He noted it looked cleaner as well. Jim started scanning the stalls looking for Pam.

One door was closed. He took a few steps over to it, and all of a sudden paused in his tracks. There were sounds coming from inside.

Jim listened. There were short breaths coming from inside. He heard a noise sounding like a moan - and it hit him. Pam was masterbating!

"Pam?" he said from outside the stall door.

"Jim? Oh shit, Jim is that you? What the fuck are you doing in the women's-"

Pam got cut off. "Sorry, I - michael - got us kicked out and I just -"

The stall door opened. Pam had pushed it with her leg, and there she was, panties around her ankles, shirt unbuttoned sitting on the toilet. Jim covered his eyes.

"Pam I shouldn't be looking at this, we have to go I-"

He felt a tug on his tie. He peeked his eye open and Pam was roping him in, pulling him closer into the stall while legs spread on the toilet. This was wrong.

"Pam, you're drunk, I'm drunk, and Roy-"

"Hush", she said, and looked him in the eyes.

Jim looked back. Fuck she was beautiful.

She stared into his eyes, his ruffled hair, his tall lanky body looming over her.

"I want you" she said.

That was all it took for Jim to explode.

He rushed to her face, grabbing it in his hands and his mouth meeting hers. He kissed her hard, and began moving his face and inserting his tongue to mesh with hers. This felt good.

"Jim", moaned Pam as he sat on her lap and continued to make out with her. She was wet.

He picked her up off the toilet and slammed her into the stall wall, making out with her. He ran his hands down her body, feeling the shape of her breasts through her shirt. He finished unbuttoning it and kissed her hard, grabbing her breasts in his hand. "Pam you're so fucking sexy, I've been waiting to do this for so long," he told her.

She pushed him down onto the toilet. He was still fully clothed, and she was going to enjoy this. She dived straight for the bulge in his pants, unzipping it to reveal a huge boner in his briefs. She squeezed it and he moaned. With two fingers she grabbed the waistline of his underwear and slowly pulling them off, revealing Jim's cock which was hard as a rock. It sprang out against his stomach at a full nine inches. Jim was hung.

She devoured it in one gulp, taking his whole shaft, as much as she could fit into her mouth and down her throat. Jim started moaning and grabbed her hair as she pulled her head up and down his dick. This was the biggest one she'd ever sucked - Roy was only 7 inches.

Jim looked down at Pam's head bobbing up and down on his cock and couldn't help but smile through the intense pleasure he was feeling. She pulled out her tongue and licked up and down the shaft, playing with his head as he leaked pre-cum into her mouth. They were enjoying this.

Jim was far from inexperienced, having been with many girls even in the office alone. He was seeing Katy now, and the sex was good, but it was nowhere near this. Even jerking off, those afternoons when he would escape the office and beat one out in the bathroom, he'd be thinking of Pam. And here she was. And he wanted all of her.

He pulled her head off his dick and pulled her up, making out with her. She wrapped her arms around him and he positioned his dick at her entrance and started to push it in.

"Jim I don't know…" she said to him as he paused.

"Baby please, Pam I love you and I want to make love to you so bad," she looked down and saw his 9 inch dick throbbing at her entrance and knew she couldn't stop him now even if they didn't have a condom. She looked into his eyes and Jim thrust into her. He was moving slowly, starting to push his dick in and out of her hole and looking her right in the eyes. He was gorgeous. His messy brown hair tussled around as he began to pick up speed, thrusting his body against hers, grinding up his muscular chest against her breasts.

Jim began to pick up speed, thrusting into Pam as hard as he could against the stall wall. She was moaning and he knew she was close. He was drilling her as hard as he could and the stall walls were shaking. His huge cock went in and out of her pussy as fast as possible until he felt her juices release onto it, accompanied by her gripping his shoulders and moaning into their kiss. She came all over his dick as he thrust as hard as he could in and out. He let out a scream and shot, rope after rope of cum filling Pam's pussy. She gripped onto Jim as he finished shooting cum inside her, his thrusts slowing down until he eventually pulled out his cock.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Best dundies ever", Jim thought for himself, reaching for his shirt.


End file.
